Document processing devices include printers, copiers, scanners, fax machines, and e-mail gateways. More recently, devices employing two or more of these functions are found in office environments. These devices are referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs). As used herein, MFPs are understood to comprise printers, alone or in combination with other of the afore-noted functions. It is further understood that any suitable document processing device can be used.
Given the expense in obtaining and maintain MFPs, MFPs are frequently shared by users and monitored by technicians via a data network. MFPs can be monitored using the Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP). Using SNMP, fault conditions and other conditions requiring service by a technician can be detected. However, it generally takes a short period of time for a service technician to travel to the location of the MFP to perform services or repair. If a service technician notices a potential problem with the MFP that may require additional service in the future, the service technician may not have the parts on hand to perform the service, requiring the service technician to return to the MFP at a future time to perform the service. However, multiple service calls to the same MFP is generally not an efficient use of time for service personnel.